


The brave King, Arthur

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Scary, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur hears that Morgana let loose creatures of the night, they start attacking Camelot's outlining villages, brutally killing everyone, or leaving them to die slowly. Arthur can't let this continue and immediately goes off with his Knight's to defeat them. They weren't prepared at all. Set in the middle of S5.





	The brave King, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I challenged myself to do a two page horror fanfic with only two human characters in the scene. Thank you very much for reading. Have a lovely day.

Arthur presses his back against the cold decaying wall and slowly looks out into the dark, ominous forest, his eyes scanning it but nothing moves. Dew is now setting on the grass. How long have they been running for? 

“Did we loose them?” Merlin pants, as he is busy fixing Arthur’s shoulder strap for his armor. 

“It seems so…” Arthur replies, his voice hoarse from ordering the knight’s around all afternoon and evening as they hunted the creatures.

Arthur moves away, sitting fully against the wall. “Merlin…you should-”

“No, I’m staying right here…I’m not leaving without you.” Merlin cuts him off. The brave idiot. Sometimes Arthur wishes he were a coward, a safe, unharmed coward. But he is glad that he isn’t alone, not that he would ever admit to it to Merlin or even to himself. 

“There’s no convincing you then?” Arthur smiles a bit at that. He turns to face Merlin who just shakes his head stubbornly in return. “I promised you remember? I’ll either protect you or die at your side.”

“Protect me eh? You don’t have any armor… I should be the one protecting you.” Arthur smiles and Merlin sighs, a smile spreading against his pale and sweating face, Merlin bends his head down and shakes his head, he was going to say something. 

Suddenly he hears rusting in the shrubs outside the ruin and his heart picks up pace. Merlin notices the sound too, his smile fading. 

Arthur turns to face the noise and braves a peek, nothing. Just pitch black darkness and deathly quiet. He wishes he had some sort of light but at the same time, ignorance was bliss. 

These creatures where dangerous, they had already killed Sir Leon and Sir Harold. Arthur tries to push away the grotesque way they passed; he had wished a knight, in war, did it as they fought by his side. At least the enemy would have given them an honorable and quick death, not lying on the forest floor with their guts hanging out, choking on their vomit. 

He hears Merlin’s breath waver and he puts on a fake smile and turns to him. “Are you scared, Mer-”

He stops, his mouth hanging open as the creature stands next to Merlin, looming over him. Arthur freezes up, he can’t think, can’t move or breathe. All his training couldn’t prepare him for such a supernatural and dare he say it terrifying enemy. 

Merlin is frozen too. Arthur’s brain goes into overdrive. Protect Merlin. Protect Merlin. That’s all it says. 

He slowly reaches his hand to Merlin’s arm, the creature flinching at the movement and Arthur grits his teeth and grips his arm before tilting his body to the side and throws the man behind his back before the creature lifts it’s clawed hand and guts Arthur’s stomach. Arthur cries out in pain as it easily sinks in, passed the armor and clothes, he hears the clothes shred open, his chain mail snapping and clinking off onto the ground and he feels it puncture into his stomach, he feels his mind say something else. Kill it before it kills Merlin. 

He gets out his sword and grips the purple-y black arm before moving forwards as it sinks it’s claws deeper into him, pain erupts in his gut and he moves his arm back before cutting deep into the creature’s chest, the creature letting out a low, echo-y moan before collapsing.

Arthur opens his mouth to speak. “Get out of here, Merlin!” He groans out, his voice heavy with pain. He feels an arm on his shoulder. Arthur growls, frustrated and turns to look at him. “I said go!! Go away!” His eyes met dead ones. 

Arthur’s sees Merlin’s hooded, lifeless eyes as three claws juts out of his chest, his red tunic darkening in blood. A mess of blood flows out of his half opened mouth. 

He doesn’t feel the claws cutting him open as he twists his body, arm reaching out to Merlin’s body as it easily lifts up into the air, the creature’s mouth opening. Arthur grits his teeth before blaring out a roar, frowning deeply and twists his body till his belly hits the floor, his content’s spilling out, he pushes himself up, slipping in his own pool of blood. He growls as his intestines get in the way and he grabs the two before using his sword to quickly slice through it and lets them drop down before looking up, growling. 

He charges towards the beast, his mouth opening and yells, sword raising and cuts down, clean into the creature’s chest, splitting it open and cuts deep into it’s heart, shouting out as he twists his sword, sending it crashing down.

Arthur catches Merlin, kneeling heavy before screaming in agony at the pain. His sword lies imbedded in the creature’s chest.

He lets out a few painful grunts as he rearranged himself, pulling the claws out of Merlin’s chest and drags him to a clean patch of grass, trembling and gasping. 

He collapses beside Merlin’s body, making small pained moans as he watches Merlin’s still form. He sluggishly rests his hand on the man’s eyes, gently closing them and moves his hand on his bloody chest, his head pressing against the cold ground, staring at Merlin’s hair through the blades of grass. 

He slowly smiles; feeling light headed and moves his hand down, finding Merlin’s half opened one and holds onto it, his eyes closing. He sighs.

He mouths a ‘Thank you’ before slipping into a deep slumber.


End file.
